Otto Octavius (Earth-92131)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Mechanical tentacles | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, criminal, inventor, formerly teacher | Education = Ph.D. in Nuclear physics | Quotation = Sometimes sacrifices must be made in the name of science. | Speaker = Doc Ock | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 1 6 | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Avi Arad; Brooks Wachtel; Cynthia Harrison | First = | HistoryText = Otto Octavius was Peter Parker's science teacher at Science Camp. This relationship of former mentor and pupil made Doctor Octopus fond of Peter even after his descent into villainy. One day, Octavius postulated the energy content of fusion energy can be harnessed in battery format; having sought funding from Anastasia Hardy's Foundation, created a fusion experiment; to safely manipulate hazardous substances he crafted a harness using four metal tentacles. But Hardy's patience wore thin and she terminated funding. Forced to work in substandard laboratory conditions without essential safeguards; When the experiment exploded, Octavius' arms were permanently stuck on his back. Doctor Octopus kidnapped Felicia Hardy for ransom from Felicia's mother, who did not have patience to fund Ock's experiments before he was a villain. Upon which his confrontation with Spider-Man forced him to kidnap J. Jonah Jameson as well for additional fee; he was subsequently defeated by Spider-Man. Doctor Octopus later became a member of the Insidious Six"Six Forgotten Warriors" in Season 5. On one occasion, Octopus wiped Spider-Man's memory and made him believe the two were partners-in-crime. On this occasion he was defeated by a small girl named Taina."The Kid Who Collects Spider-Man" He later appeared to blackmail Anastasia Hardy, aware that Anastasia Hardy's husband, John Hardesky, was a cat burglar known as the Cat and threatened to release this information if she did not pay him. Ock was one of the villains chosen to come to Battleworld and fight. When the Doctor's kingdom, Octavia, was captured by Doctor Doom, Octavius went to work for Red Skull and Alistair Smythe. When Doom stole the Beyonder's powers, he sent Ock and the other villains back to Earth and erased their memories."Secret Wars" three-parter | Powers = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Doctor Octopus' Tentacles | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Doctor Octopus appears in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, voiced by Efrem Zimbalist Jr. who gave the character a thick Germanic accent (Efrem also voiced the character in the Playstation and N64 Spider-Man game. | Trivia = * In the series finale of this show, Doctor Octopus does not appear, but among the other Spider-Men from different realities was a Spider-Man with metallic tentacles and sunglasses like Doc Ock's. He explained it was a "souvenir from my last fight with Doctor Octopus". }} Category:Technopaths Category:Wallcrawling Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Octavius Family Category:Doctors